parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, and Tico Meet Blue's Clues Part 1
=Transcript= *(Dora the Explorer Theme Song) *Dora: Hola, Soy Dora. *Boots: And I'm Boots. *Dora: And Here are Our Friends, Benny, Isa, and Tico. *Benny: Hi! *Isa: Hello! *Tico: Hola! *Dora: Today, We're Going to Meet Steve & Blue on Blue's Clues! *Boots: We're Going to Help Steve Find All 3 Clues! *Benny: You Wanna Come With Us? *All: Great! *Tico: Fantastico! *Isa: But Dora, Where's The Blue's Clues House? *Dora: Donde Estan, Do You See The Blue's Clues House? *(Click) *Boots: Yeah, There It Is! *Tico: Ahi Esta! *Dora: Come On, Vamonos, Let's Go Play Blue's Clues! *Benny: We Made It to The Blue's Clues House! *Boots: But, Where's Steve? *Steve: Hi Out There! *Benny: There He Is! *Steve: It's Me, Steve! *Dora: Hola, Steve! *Steve: Have You Seen Blue, My Puppy? *Tico: Ahi Esta! *Isa: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh, Come On In! *Blue: (Barks Follow Me) *Dora: Let's Follow Blue. *Benny: I'll Open the Door. *(Door Opens) *Steve: Oh, Hi, Characters from Dora the Explorer. *All: Hi, Steve. *Tico: Hola, Steve. *Steve: It's Nice to Meet You. *Dora: It's Nice to Meet You Too, Steve. *Boots: We Like Your Show! *Isa: And We Like It When You Play Blue's Clues. *Tico: Usted Es Maravilloso. *Benny: Can We Come In? *Steve: Sure, Come On In. *Steve: Hey, Blue, The Characters from Dora the Explorer are Here. *Dora: Hola, Blue. *Blue: (Barks Hello) *Steve: So, Blue, What is Your Favorite Thing to Do? *(Blue Stamps a Pawprint) *Steve: Great Idea! *Isa: Hey, Steve, What Does That Mean? *Steve: It Means, That We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue's Favorite Thing is To Do, I Love Blue's Clues! *Dora: Us Too! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's a Really Great Game, Yeah, So, Remember, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On the Clues. *Tico: Blue's Clues! *Steve: Right, Tico, Hey, How Do We Get Rid of The Pawprint? *Dora: Hey, I Bet I Have Something in My Backpack That Can Get Rid of This Pawprint! *Steve: Good Idea, Dora! *Benny: Yeah! *Dora: Will You Check My Backpack for Something We Can Use To Get Rid of The Pawprint?, You Have to Say "Backpack". *Backpack: Backpack, Backpack, Backpack, Backpack, Yeah, Hola, Dora Needs Something to Clean Off The Pawprint So We Can Play Blue's Clues, What Can They Use to Clean Off the Pawprint? *(Clicks on Towel) *Backpack: Right, The Towel Can Clean Off The Pawprint, Smart Thinking, Yum, Yum, Yum, Delicioso! *Isa: A Towel! *Steve: Go for It, Dora! *Dora: Okay, Here It Goes! *(Wiping Sounds) *Tico: Fantastico, Dora! *Boots: We Cleaned Off the Pawprint! *Steve: Nice Job, Hey, You Know What We Need, Our Handy-Dandy... *Benny: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook, Right, Come On. *Sidetable: Hi, Steve, Say, Who are These Characters? *Steve: Hi, Sidetable, These are Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, and Tico. *All: Hola, Sidetable. *Sidetable: Hi, Dora Characters, Here's Your Notebook, Steve. *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable. *Sidetable: Your Welcome. *Steve: So, Dora and Friends, Want Me to Teach You How to Play Blue's Clues? *Dora: Yeah! *Boots: Sure! *Benny: We Want You to Teach Us! *Isa: Yeah! *Tico: Si. *Steve: Okay, Here It Goes. *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, You Gotta Find A... *Dora: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh, A Pawprint, Right, and That's Our First... *Boots and Benny: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Isa: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put It in Our... *Tico: Notebook! *Steve: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Dora: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint. *Boots: That's the Second Clue. *Benny: We Put It In Our Notebook. *Isa: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Tico: Si. *Steve: We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint. *Dora: That's the Third Clue. *Boots: We Put It In Our Notebook. *Steve: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues, You Know What to Do, Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Benny: Think... *Isa and Tico: Think. *Steve: Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take a Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into the Screen) *All: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Wow!, Great Singing, Guys! *Dora: De Nada, Steve! *Steve: So, I'm Really Gonna Need All of Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out What Blue's Favorite Thing is to Do, Will You Help Me? *All: Yeah! *Steve: You Will? *Tico: Si. *Steve: Great, Um, Did You See Which Way Blue Went? *Boots: That Way! *Steve: That Way, Thanks, Boots. *Boots: Your Welcome, Steve. *Steve: Let's Go. *Tico: Vamonos! Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts